Emison: Emsexual
by kcokt
Summary: Alison is finally back in Rosewood, but Emily realizes that her feelings for Alison never went away. I suck at summaries, just read the first chapter haha.


Chapter 1: A Confusing Relationship

**Author's Note: Thanks for checking out this fanfic! Hopefully I'll update a lot, but I can't really promise anything. This is my first story I've written in quite awhile so hope you enjoy. I promise these notes won't always be as awkward and short as these. :P**

**Emily's POV:**

After all these years, I can't believe I still have feelings for Alison. It's actually kinda pathetic, I mean, I never got over her, even when I convinced myself I moved on, and even when I dated Maya, Paige, and Samara. But how could I? Her beautiful golden locks, dazzling blue eyes, and mysteriousness intrigued me. But it's not like it can go back to the way it used to be, she's changed… we all have. I am not shy, sweet, and naïve Emily anymore. As much as I missed her, and although it tore me apart when I thought she died, all 5 of us, even Ali herself, had the time to evolve into our own people, while she was gone. But I'm not gonna get close to her again; I am trying to convince myself that she has changed. But deep down, I know the old her is still there, just waiting to burst out. I just can't anymore. Every time I talk to her, I act like the person I once was. Seeing through all her flaws, and trust me there is A LOT. I don't even know what I see in her, she was so cruel, so brutal towards people. Love isn't something I can just throw away in an instant.

"Earth to Emilyyyyy," Ali startled me. All five of us had planned to meet at the Brew. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking…" I said. Nice move Fields. She laughed. "About what?" she said teasingly with a smirk. I just shyly smiled back at her. See what I mean? I act so stupid, when she's around. She's just ughh… I don't even know. "Are you okay, Em? You've been out of it all morning," Aria asked me. "I'm fine Aria." my tone changed into an impatient, harsh voice. "Looks like it's that time of the month, Emilyyy" Hanna teased me. She always finds a way to make a conversation more fun. "Shut up Hanna," I said with a smirk but serious tone. We all laughed. "Well anyways, we should probably get to school. There's only like 20 minutes until first period." Spencer acknowledged. Ah, typical Spencer, always worrying about her grades. "Yeah Emily's period." Hanna smirked. "I swear to God, I would kill you if school wasn't just starting." We all laughed again. As complicated as it was, it felt good to have all 5 of us, sitting like old times again. And with that, we all left to school.

**Alison's POV: **

As the five of us talked, I observed them all. That's why I was quieter than usual. I'm glad they didn't pick up on it though. They were too busy having conversations about stuff I probably missed out on while I was gone. I have to say, puberty did us all well. Haha. But in all seriousness, I have to say that Em looks like she had changed the most. And not necessarily in a bad way. I know how she felt about me back when we were in tenth grade, and I can't say her feelings were completely one-sided. It's not like I was in love with her or anything, but I can definitely say that I felt a real connection between the two of us. More than any other boy or even person, for that matter. Our relationship is just too complicated to have it ever work. That's why I never said anything about it. But it's not like I don't regret hurting her. I know I have hurt so many people, but I think that it's safe to say, that I hurt her the most. The one I loved. Damn, this is so complicated, why'd I just say that? But still I don't understand, what she saw in me. We were and still are, complete, polar opposites. She's sweet as candy. And I'm cold as ice. She's honest and brave. While I'm just a complete coward. And those are just some of the many differences between us. But you know what they say, opposites attract.

I know I'm not gay or anything. It's just, I can kinda see why people fall in love with Em. It's so easy, with those chocolate brown eyes, her sweetness, athleticism, and protectiveness. Those are just things I love about her the most. But she's been avoiding me recently. I guess I can see why. But every lie I tell Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria, is just a desperate attempt for me to protect myself and even them. But I don't expect them to understand. I wouldn't wanna be around me either. I usually don't show it, but I really am grateful to have such loyal friends like them. Anyway, after everything we left to school. Great, another day of being reminded on how I treated over 80% of this school. Even people I don't even know seem to hate me. I'm not saying I don't deserve it or anything, but haven't I already had enough. I had to run away from everyone for 3 years, hide from A, keep moving, and most importantly, I had to fake my death for years.

Enough about my thoughts, let's get onto my school day. Of course, seeing the counselor for two periods a day was like hell. Luckily, I only had one more class until lunch, and it was with Em and Aria. And we had happened to sit next to each other. Me being in the second row, with Aria behind me, and Em to the right of me. Ezra- I mean Mr. Fitz, was our teacher, he knew my story about A, and pretty much everything we knew thanks to Aria, so at least he didn't mind us talking and whatever. "Hey Em, how was your school day?" I asked her. I still wanted to be close with her, not in that way, but whatever."Oh-h, pretty good. I should be asking you that question. Any stares from Mona and her army?" Emily said it in a kind of shy way. It was pretty cute, I had to admit. "Well yeah, but I'm not scared of her army of nerds. Especially not when I have such loyal friends like you." I said kind of flirtaciously. I just smiled at her and she blushed. I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna get her embarrassed or anything. But I could tell, she definitely changed when I talked to her. But whatever. The class ended fairly quickly. Me, Emily, and Aria talked the whole time. We passed notes and talked about A. But we didn't talk nonstop, I didn't want to lose even more credits for college if I want to graduate this year. We walked to lunch and we all talked.

**Hey guys, so thanks for checking this out. It's my first fanfiction and all. I tried to make things go slow and to have the characters personalities be like the show, cause I haven't seen much of that. But stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to have one at least two or three times a week. Until next time, see ya later.**


End file.
